User talk:GroundZzero
Welcome to my talk page. Please put new messages at the bottom or action=edit&section=new}} click here. Don't forget to sign your comments with --~~~~. ---- Hiya, thanks for reverting the vandalism to Call of the Field. I've blocked the vandals. Cheers. //PeetTM 09:45, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :You're welcome. Glad I could help out. :Greetz --GroundZzero (Talk) 11:13, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Images Well this is just me being picky xD but the images that you should upload should be ".png" not ".PNG" ... yeh i know its picky an all but its just what we strive for. Thanks, --Kiriath(Talk) 20:01, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :That's indeed being picky, anywayz, I think there might be bigger issues to deal with besides an extension format. :--GroundZzero (Talk) 19:50, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :: Well no, considering we try to standardize and all template images are in .png format it is kinda of a big issues. And yes there are bigger issues, the skin which Ciz is working on... Lirielle who's working on equipments and me, im working on portal pages with help from ciz so yes small things like putting the format in .png add up to a big difference. --Kiriath(Talk) 20:25, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :::Well, I loved being active here and helping where I could, but seeing this png thing seems to be a big issue, which I personally think doesn't, then I have no choice but to visit this Wikia as a visitor, instead of an active member. Don't try to understand my motivation, it's a principle thing. If that works for you, fine. But hey, have fun reverting etc... I had great times here, cya. @ Sysops-staff, please ban this account, so I don't start reverting and stuff when my fingers itch to help out. --GroundZzero (Talk) 20:55, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Wow hold on there, i wasn't saying you had to leave or it was a big problem. It's just advice thats all, it was jsut that we try to get .png and i was just saying, dont you think leaving is slightly over reacting? --Kiriath(Talk) 21:04, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :Using PNG instead of png is definitely NOT a big issue and I regret that Kiriath jumped in so strongly - which isn't his job by the way. I plea that you forget what he clumsily said and go on with your valuable contributions. We need everybody's work and I don't care much that you're using PNG while we tend to use png. --Lirielle 21:10, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not trying to get Kiriath in a bad daylight here, it's just that I have little time to spare on this Wikia, but I love helping out here. As I was about to explane here before your edit ( which caused all my text to disappear ;p ), is that I have too little time to be worrying about an extension of an image and that he shouldn't be offended if I seemed to be blunt or disrespectfull towards him --GroundZzero (Talk) 21:27, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :::Not to worry, just insisting that I do not consider this as an issue, so go on with your contribs, we'll take care of the rest. --Lirielle 21:38, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :About my template, not big issues thats why i left the template to be able to put the extension other way i would have forced the png since the start. Any way when I update the template/style of the article and then Lirielle (the one in charge of the images as she is the one doing most of the job xD) does the image improve and article corrections that i may have overlook. :GroundZzero: if one of the pages has my new template and there is no image but the link appears you can click on the link so you will upload it faster. Also when some one edits before you do, there apear 3 boxes the "top" is the one that has the new edit included below are the "save" and "preview" button and below is a diff table so you can see your changes againts the new changes and (finally) below that is another box with the full page that contains your edits, so its a matter of copy paste from the lower box (after searching what you edit) and paste it on the top one. Hope we dont you. :Oscardog: Like i told you many times some people just dont have the time... in my case im fully devoted to the wiki right now because i work full time and i cant play and edit properly because i have to resolve technical issues normally or go over language discrepancies or thing what is right against what is logic. Other people have work and school and also play and the extra time they invest its on the wiki. So for you it may be over-reacting but for them its the only time availeble and may see this as annoying and frustrating. The template is designate for any one can use, the style is just for core editors (as it gives a homogeneous look while it corrects lots of missing/fake information) and as we advance we correct the style and maintain the ones that are already change. Rome wasn't built in one day, it is good your intention just bad your approach instead of what you did try doing next time "Hey, i have seen you been doing a great job by adding pictures of the item, if it does not bother you that much can try doing the extensions as lower caps please? thanks (signature)" wiki is all about politeness (and moaning >:p) rather than a place that forces cooperation :--Cizagna (Talk) 04:40, 12 July 2007 (UTC) ::When there is no picture I tend to click the link so it automaticly puts it png, but when there isn't I just add it the way my computer saves it by default, which is PNG, and I tend to overlook to change it. Thx for the info about editing. Either way, you will or won't see me around, time will tell, but for now, I think I'll put my time on something else that has been waiting for quite some time now. 'Till next time, my best regards. PS. last time I checked, the page Leek Pie needs reverting all the way below in the category, someone changed spell into smell. --GroundZzero (Talk) 06:53, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :::Wish you luck in your new endeavours, and like always hope to see you soon --Cizagna (Talk) 15:09, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Yeh good luck wish you all the best. And am i not allowed to give advice, lirielle? or help? Its not a matter of job its just something i enjoy doing, giving help. --Kiriath(Talk) 15:29, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the kind words, but it seems as hard as I try, I can't stay away from here to help out. I know, I must be out of my mind... or addicted. So let's get this show on the road and start contributing. --GroundZzero (Talk) 18:21, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Rollback Hey no worries, you've earnt it :) besides, it is nice to see you are sticking around! - PresqueVu 13:33, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :Thank you so much, besides my RL and Dofus, this feels like a second home to me. --GroundZzero (Talk) 13:37, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::=) ::--Cizagna (Talk) 14:15, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :::Just one more support, how about yours Cizagna? ;p --GroundZzero (Talk) 14:34, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::::I normally dont get involve in supporting until the final decision as im the one that has the power to give it =p, and i dont like to influencing decisions from other people just because im sysops will abstain for now --Cizagna (Talk) 15:44, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Ok, no problem, didn't realize that it was just non-sysops that could vote ;p --GroundZzero (Talk) 15:48, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :oh sysops can vote but in my case its to avoid preferential influence --Cizagna (Talk) 15:57, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Rollback power You have been granted Rollback power, use it with wisdom, etc etc... :Now the difference is that with rollback you can do various edits at the same time but they have to be done by the same user, other way with undo you will have to do an undo for each one (eg if some one vandalizes 30 times in a row the main page, with roll back you just have to do it 1 time while undo will have to repeat it 30 times) rollback is for vandalic behaviours other way "undo" is a proper option because it lets you add comments that may explain your decision to "undo" to a previous version while "rollback" does not. --Cizagna (Talk) 20:58, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :: There is more info on wikia's help here //PeetTM 21:14, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :::Thank you all for the positive votes and for the Rollback power, this'll make it much easier. Not to worry, my intensions are good ^^. And thanks Peet for the help link. Once again, thank you all. --GroundZzero (Talk) 22:01, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Pictures for items We agreed that PNG or png didn't matter much ;), but there are a few things that you need to know if you want to help with pictures. Note that your are welcome to upload any missing pic or improve existing pics, but you have to know that if your upload does not match the following criteria, it's bound to be replaced sooner or later. * MUST be png * MUST use what I call the 'Ankama brown' as background * MUST use a 1:1 aspect ratio (eg. 450x450, not 450x376) * SHOULD be 500x500 px * SHOULD have a 'margin' of approx. 2-5 pixels If you have any questions, feel free to ask. And again, if your pics do not follow these standards, they will not be rejected, but will be improved when I have time. --Lirielle 09:51, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :I'll do my best, I already improved the png extension ;). --GroundZzero (Talk) 10:04, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Dark Chest Entrance Undo is justified (external picture) pls. don't revert it again. ;) --Lirielle 06:56, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :Ok, no worries. --GroundZzero (Talk) 09:15, 19 July 2007 (UTC) ::Euhm, weren't you talking about the Bandit Set, because the header says Dark Chest? I'm a little confused, bacause my last revert on the DCE is from June 1st. --GroundZzero (Talk) 21:09, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :::Never mind, I fixed it now. --Lirielle 21:52, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Thankyou for your support Thanks. Hopefully more will see the same way you do. I will not let you down ;) --Kiriath(Talk) 09:31, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :You're welcome. If you get trough, use it wisely ;) --GroundZzero (Talk) 09:41, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Guild info Since Guildopedia is now at wikia servers, its easier to access it by registered wiki users, i would recommend you move that info there since i will start enforcing that all the in-game guild non-canonical information be move there and minimum info will be allow like what guild you are --Cizagna (Talk) 17:40, 23 August 2007 (UTC)